Academics in Ireland
What kinds of classes should I take in Ireland? The wisest course of planning is to use the term abroad as much as possible to take elective courses, saving the more specific requirements for your return to Loras College campus. This is, of course, not always entirely possible, and many courses can, indeed, be used to satisfy degree requirements. It is important, however, that you communicate very specifically your questions about degree requirements to your academic advisors. WHO REGISTERS ME FOR MY CLASSES IN IRELAND?' You are responsible for registering for their courses at Dun Laoghaire and will register on campus at the normal registration time. DO WE HAVE AN ORIENTATION WHEN WE ARRIVE IN IRELAND? Upon arriving in one of your first activities will be a meeting with the on-site coordinator and faculty director to help familiarize you with Dublin and its people. WHAT CLASSES ARE OFFERED AT IADT? City as Text (ENG 376.02) – 3 credits (required course) - this course is designed to help students immerse themselves in the Irish culture, learn about Dublin as an urban experience, and become comfortable with their surroundings. The Loras faculty director will teach this course as well as the pre-departure course. Second Course – 3 credits (required course) '- this required special topics course is taught by the faculty director. This course will fulfill the Advanced General Education category, usually Cultural Traditions Across Generations. '''Elective Courses at Dun Laoghaire Institute of Art, Design and Technology (IADT) – (two 4-credit courses) '– Students will take two modules (courses) from IADT. The following modules will be available to Loras students undertaking semester 2 (spring 2006) at IADT Dun Laoghaire. These modules are offered as part of the English Media and Cultural Studies degree program. The modules will be delivered jointly to IADT and Loras students. A maximum of six Loras students may participate in each module. Please note that some modules may require pre-requisites. The elective modules are similar to: Introduction to English Lit - 4 credits Romanticism – 4 credits Introduction to Media and Cultural Studies – 4 credits Visual Culture – 4 credits 18th Century Writing – 4 credits Modernism – 4 credits Film Studies – 4 credits Political Economy & Globalisation – 4 credits Irish Writing 2 – 4 credits Irish Cinema – 4 credits Popular Culture – 4 credits You are certain to encounter different teaching styles, expectations and standards characteristic of Europe. You must be willing to adapt to reading more outside of class and motivating yourself to keep up with course material even when daily or weekly assignments are not made. Your grade is often based solely upon a final exam or paper at the end of the term, but in some cases your grade is based on a project. Students must earn a grade of ‘C’ or better in order to receive credit for the modules taken at IADT. '''DO THE GRADES I GET IN IRELAND MATTER? YES! In all your Dun Laoghaire courses you will receive a grade given by your Irish professor that has been converted into the U.S. system (A, B, C…). The courses taken with Irish faculty members in Dublin will count as transfer credit and will appear on your transcript. Although the grades from your transfer credit classes will not count toward your Loras GPA, the two courses taken with the Loras faculty member in Dublin will. Besides, your grades may also have an important effect on your future in graduate or professional schools. It is important to remember that grades are very important, but at the same time the cultural experience is very important, too. WHAT IS THE GRADING SYSTEM LIKE IN IRELAND? Irish universities generally work on a pass/fail system that uses a numbering scale instead of letter grades. In Ireland, teachers generally grade more severely than in the United States. A “C” is worthy, a “B” uncommon and an “A” rare indeed. Proper grammar and style are factors in a well-written examination—not just precise facts. Grade conversion scale: Ireland U.S. 70-100 A 66-69 A- 62-65 B+ 50-61 B 45-49 B- 40-44 C 0-39 F HOW MANY CREDITS SHOULD I TAKE AT IADT? With normal performance, you will earn 14 semester hours in this program. You may not register for less than 15 or more than 18 semester hours of credit without prior written approval of the Associate Vice President of Academic Affairs at Loras College. Because you must be registered for a minimum of 12 credits to receive institutional aid from Loras, you will NOT be able to drop any courses once the semester begins. It is the student’s responsibility to make sure they are registered for the appropriate number of credits while abroad. HOW DO AMERICAN AND IRISH EDUCATION SYSTEMS DIFFER? American liberal arts students often have a difficult time adjusting to Irish university classes. You may be startled to see such a high degree of specialization. This is because the basis of the Irish and British university system is built on the notion of following ONE course (subject) throughout your university career. Irish students must go through a very rigorous examination system in order to enter university – therefore, educators feel that the preparation for that testing incorporates liberal areas of study. Once students get to university, they have to decide their “major”, and only take classes relating to that course of study. That means that classes can be very in depth and possibly build upon classes that students may have taken in previous years. That makes it difficult for the American student to “jump in”, but they are rewarded with a very detailed and concentrated approach to the particular subject. HOW DO AMERICAN AND IRISH TEACHING STYLES DIFFER? Most professors present material in a factual, orderly, systematic pattern. Some professors have thoughts that continue in a circular pattern as opposed to linear and many times students will not understand the main idea until the professor ties everything together at the end of the lecture. Many times an Irish professor will "suggest" reading material for the next class time but will not require reading assignments. It is in your best interest to do some planning and research for the next topic to fully exercise their academic potential. Professors make the assumption that students are doing independent study so that they can spend their lecture time explaining the more difficult aspects of the subject. The organization is dictated by the subject matter and its traditional content and structure—not by the students and their needs. This may be a shock to American students who are accustomed to a system where certain aspects of the courses are organized (usually pre-determined and written in a syllabus) or at least supervised by the university or college. Professors often refuse to discuss exams or exam grades. Exams are almost never returned to students. WILL I HAVE LIBRARY ACCESS IN IRELAND? You will have library access at Dun Laoghaire Institute. The National Library is also an excellent resource for in-depth research, but it is a studying library and not a lending one so allow for a few hours for your visit. HOW DO I REGISTER FOR THE SEMESTER AT LORAS AFTER STUDYING ABROAD? During your semester in Ireland, you will be notified by email when registration will begin on campus and you will need to e-mail your schedule to both your advisor and the Registrar’s Office. Try to develop alternate schedules in case some of your classes are filled. You will not be allowed to register if you have a balance due on your student account!